Trouble Times Two
by S. Phantom
Summary: Starscream gets a little unexpected surprise during patrol. Rated T for suggestiveness. For DarkeSong on dA.


"Oh looky! He's waking up!"

The first reaction to come out of the seeker was a swipe of clawed hands and Sideswipe managed to jerk back enough to be missed, the slight breeze of the finger's passage brushing against the dermal plating of his cheek.

"I told you to not be that close to him when he onlines," the yellow twin grumbled from the tree he leaned against.

"I'm going to kill you both!" Starscream snarled, resisting the urge to rub his helm and hope that the ache in his CPU went away. He couldn't quite remember what happened or why he was currently grounded. One moment he was patrolling the skies, the next he was waking up to the insufferable sound of the red Lamborghini's cheery voice.

"Now now, Screamy," Sideswipe said just out of reach. "It's not nice to say something that won't come true. It'll be especially hard since your main weapons are no longer on you."

"Except for his voice?" Sunstreaker asked as Starscream sat up, looking at his arms to where his null rays were supposed to be. Instead they were in the hands of the red twin.

"Give them back and I'll just maim you before you die," Starscream said as he staggered to his feet.

"I don't think so. Besides, where's the fun in that?" Sideswipe subspaced the weapons before Starscream could do anything and the seeker's optics widened when he said, "After all, my dear brother won't have what he desires."

At the sound of Sunstreaker's angry snarl, Starscream turned to him in shock. Sideswipe thought that the seeker's optics were in danger of falling out of they got any wider and he couldn't help but shoot a knowing grin over to his twin when Sunstreaker suddenly became quiet.

"B-b-but… You… Wha…" Starscream's mouth snapped shut between each attempt.

Sideswipe used this time to move silently up behind Starscream and trailed his black fingers down the lower edge of one wing. The move pulled a surprised groan from the seeker and Sunstreaker's optics darkened at the sound.

"C'mon, Screamer. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like with us?"

"Call me 'Screamer' and I'll rip your vocals out!" he replied a bit breathlessly as Sideswipe's hand never stopped.

"While you do tend to be crude, the two of us know how to spot something elegant and refined…" Sideswipe murmured as he stepped closer. He was amused at how the seeker had yet to really fight back. While Starscream might be weaponless, he sure wasn't defenseless. But Sideswipe knew what kind of affect pretty words would have on the vain. He had to; he lived with his brother, after all.

"What do you want?" Starscream asked, red optics flickering uncertainly between the twins.

"We just want any other living mech wants," Sideswipe said. He reached up and turned the seeker's head so that Starscream didn't see Sunstreaker move closer, though he definitely felt it as gold hands spread across the wings. Sideswipe leaned in and caught the dark lips in a demanding kiss, grinning as Starscream leaned weakly against him.

**oOo**

When Starscream onlined his optics for a second time the slaggin' Autobots were gone, probably for hours if the position of the sun was any indication.

The first thing he checked was his null rays and was relieved to see that they were back on his arms, almost as if they were never removed to begin with. The second thing he checked was his energy levels and while it aggravated him, he wasn't surprised to see that he had just enough energy to make it back to the Decepticon base.

Growling angrily, Starscream got onto his feet moved slowly through the trees, trying to find a large enough clearing so that he could take off without damaging himself. No sense in giving his wings more scratches. Though he probably will have to paint over the yellow scratches before showing up in front of Megatron…

**oOo**

**Author's Note: **This came out shorter compared to the amount of time I put into it. Part of the problem is that I don't write the 'Con's enough...


End file.
